Changed
by Sophie-Lovley
Summary: After her father has been murdered and she is saved by a mysterious hooded stranger who promises to take her and her sister to safety. Can Sophie trust this hooded stranger? I am truly awful at summaries :(


***Hi everyone! I do not own Assassin's Creed 3, anyways I hope you enjoy, and I will try to post more chapters ASAP (:***

***Chapter 1***

My life has not been easy. After my family's move here from Florence, I had to cope with the death of my mother. After my mother died my father went off the deep end and now drinks every day. He is gone every night doing god knows what. Leaving my sister and me to fend for ourselves.

I walked out into the cold November air, tired and angry. My father had been drinking once again and was rambling about Templars, whatever that is. I never can understand what he is talking about when he has been drinking. I walk to the docks to see the ships coming into port. The sea has always calmed me. I start thinking about my father, and my sister. Should I have just left like that? Probably not, he has already lost my mother. God knows how much he would drink if I just abandoned him, and I couldn't leave my sister in that situation.

I sigh to myself and decide I should probably walk back. As I turn to walk back, and I am nearly ran over by some guards and knocked to the ground into a cold puddle of water.

"Oh that's just wonderful" I sigh to myself.

"Here let me help you." A soft voice says. I look up to see a man in a white hood looking down at me holding out his hand.

"Thank you" I say, taking his hand as he helps me to my feet. I see that he has a hint of a smile on his lips from under the hood.

"You're very welcome" he says softly, and walks away. I blink confused; no one has ever been kind since I had arrived from Florence. A smile creeps on my face, as I walk back to my home.

My smile did not last long as I thought about what I was walking home to. I think about my mother, and what I would do to have her here. My father would have probably never started drinking if she hadn't died. I think to the many times I have had to pick my father's drunken ass off the floor and clean him up.

My poor sister Brianna, she has seen and experienced so much for a six year old. She was four when my mother died, but unfortunately she has had to see my father drunk many times. I try my best to keep her from him when he is in that state, but sometimes she sees him at his worst. I tear up at the thought on how my life has changed in the past few years.

I turn the corner and see my home; it's not so much a home anymore. I am pulled from my thought by a blood curdling scream

Coming from my house. That's Brianna… I bolt for my house, running as fast as I can and burst through the front door.

"Brianna!" I yell panicked. Looking around for my sister.

"Sophie!" I hear he yell from my father's study. What is she doing in there? I run for my father's office, and see my sister curled in the corner crying. I run and kneel in front of her.

"Brianna what happened?" I ask with worry laced in my voice. She doesn't say anything, but just points to the other side of the room. I look to where she is pointing to and what I seen makes my stomach flip. My father is slumped over his desk, blood pouring from his neck. My father is dead.

Before my brain can even start to process what could have happened to my father, I pick up my sister and get her out of there. I bring her into our living room and sit her on the sofa.

"Bri what happened?" I say as I kneel in front of the sofa, trying to keep it together for the sake of my sister. She says nothing.

"Bri I need to know what happened." I tilt he chin so she is looking up at me. She looks like she is going to say something and then her eyes go wide. I turn to see what she is looking at and I see a figure standing in the door way with a bloody knife in his hand. My breaths catch in my throat. I move to block my sister from him, and I finally muster p the courage to speak.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Say shakily. I see him move into the light, and he is an older man with piercing blue eyes and pale skin. He speaks.

"My name is Charles Lee, and I was sent to murder your father" he says with a smirk on his face. My heart stops.

"I know you, you killed my mother" I say with anger and fear in my voice. He just smirks again and starts walking towards my sister and I. My brain scrambles to figure out how to get my sister and me out of there. When the door is busted open and a man tackles Charles. I grab my sister and run out the back door and run to the ally. My sister and I are orphans now. I start to tear up as we flee the house that I once called home.

I scream as I trip and my sister and I fall to the ground and my head hits the ground causing me to feel a little dizzy. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see the man that had helped me earlier that night, holding his hand out to me again.

"Let me help you, I'll take you and your sister somewhere safe." He says in a soft tone. I don't know why but I take his hand and he helps me up. I look and see my sister hiding from the hooded man. I walk over to her and pick her up, and she clings to me. I walk back over to him.

"How can I trust you are not working for Charles Lee?" I say and I see him scowl.

"I would never work for that monster. You have my word, no harm will come to you" he says in a soft but serious tone. I don't know what it is about this guy but I trust him.

"Well lead the way then" I say holding my sister tight. He nods and we walk to a wagon with supplies in it. He gets on and grabs the reins to the horses. I climb up next to him as best as I can with my little sister clinging to me. I sit my sister in my lap and sit down next to this mysterious guy I have decided to trust. I just hope I have not made a huge mistake. He says something and the horses start to pull the wagon. We sit in silence for about an hour. My sister has fallen asleep in my lap, and all I can do is look at the road ahead. I look at the man who saved us.

"Thank you for saving us." I say quietly trying not to wake my sister. He just nods and keeps looking at the road ahead of us. We are now about a mile into the frontier I'm guessing as I look at the wilderness ahead.

"What is your name?" I ask quietly.

"Connor" he says blankly, and continues to look at the road.

"My name is Sophie" I say hoping to try to strike a conversation with the man who has just saved my sister and me.

"You should get some rest. We have a ways to go" he says quietly looking over to see my sister asleep.

"Alright" I say almost disappointed. I lean my head back against the wagon and I shut my eyes. 'I really hope I have not made a huge mistake' I think before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
